Frenisha on Honeymoon
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Guys I'm posting my first story on FanFiction. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**FRENISHA**

**Shipping**: Freddy and Manisha

**Genre**: Romance, Supernatural, Horror, Hurt/comfort

**A/N**: Guys I had been reading and reviewing stories on FF for quite sometime now… But For the first time I'm gathering up enough courage to my story. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue or not.

This story is based on Frenisha and they are a newlywed couple here.

"Thank you sir! I really can't tell you how grateful I am" Freddy told ACP Pradyuman who had called to inform him that his leave application for the weekend has been granted.

"Manisha!" he called out on top of his voice, unable to control his excitement.

"What is it dear?" asked his wife shaking her head as if to say 'you're incorrigible'

"Manisha! I've got the weekend off so stop whatever you're doing and start packing" he said in a voice filled with child-like glee.

"But why?" she asked bewildered…..

"We are going for a vacation" he declared in a voice that said 'its' obvious, isn't it?'

"But where? I mean in such a short time…." Manisha said still not able to comprehend the situation.

"To Lonavla" Freddy told her excitedly.

But for some reason instead of looking happy Manisha looked hurt.

Confused, Freddy went close to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"What is it dear? Why do you look so sad?" he asked softly

"You said that we'll be going to Shimla for our honeymoon. But now it's Lonavla… Apne gharwalon aur doston ko kya kahungi main when they get to know about it?" she said in a small voice.

"You don't have to say anything to them and it's not even our honeymoon" he assured her.

She looked at him, confused.

"Just think of it as a trial to our honeymoon" he explained with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**A/N**: Guys please tell if I should continue or not. Any review, positive or negative is welcome.

Take care

Abby


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: the search**

**A/N**: First of all thank you for such a warm response. And an advanced apology for such a short update. But I promise I'll post a longer update ASAP. Here's the second chapter… Enjoy!

"I don't think we'll be able to manage ourself a room" said Manisha sounding somewhat pessimistic as she got down from Freddy's bike and went to try their luck at the fifth hotel.

"Of course we can!" He protested.

It was almost 3 in the afternoon and for the past two hours they had been to four hotels but it seemed as if their luck had run out that day. All the hotels were boarded up. They only went to the cheap ones since Freddy who had just started his career was in a weak financial position and being the understanding wife that Manisha is, she didn't mind anything as long as they were together.

"Sorry Sir! We don't have any room vacant at this moment" said the receptionist with a smile which at the very moment seemed like a taunting smirk to Frenisha.

"Never mind."Freddy sounded somewhat disheartened and turned to leave.

"But you can try the Paradise Inn—they used to call it the honeymooners paradise and that's not for nothing." Frenisha blushed a brilliant shade of crimson at this. The receptionist noticing them blushing added, "It's on the outskirts of Lonavla."

They left the place with a thank you.

Poor things, it didn't even strike their thoughts once that the receptionist used the words 'used to' to describe the hotel…

**A/N: **A special thanks to Kd Di, FK, MM, Ori143, RB-143CID, CAT, Srija, and Poesia Raro.

Please drop in a review letting me know how I fared with this chapter.

Take Care,

Abby


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: **Guys, here's the third chapter…

**Warning**: Superlong chapter ahead… :P

Freddy stopped his bike in front of a resort. A board informed them that they had reached their destination—Paradise Inn.

But the place looked like a haunted house more than anything. It consisted of at least 50 duplex cottages spread generously around a lake.

"Come on Manisha, it seems like this place is out of operation for quite sometime." Said a scared Freddy.

"You don't want to go back to Mumbai now, do you?" asked his wife.

Freddy most certainly wanted to but was stopped by the look that Manisha was giving him at the moment.

He had little option but to follow his wife to the lobby which was a beautiful hut made out of bamboo. But, at the moment it was completely deserted.

"May I help you?" said a voice4 from behind which made Freddy jump. They turned to find a man in his forties, standing behind them.

"Actually we're tourists here. We came here without any bookings only to find that there's no room available at any hotel. So we came here…" said Manisha.

"I'm the manager here. But as you can already see we're not ready to welcome guests yet. Renovation works still going on." Said the man.

Freddy seeing no hope of getting a room their turned to leave, but Manisha was not ready to let go so easily.

"Look Mr.….." she started.

"Antani" the men provided.

"Look Mr. Antani, we know your hotel is not yet ready to welcome guests, but it's the only option that we have at the moment." She said.

"But…." Mr. Antani started but was again cut short by Manisha.

"We can manage in whatever room you provide us with. We'll just spend the night here and shift to another hotel the first thing in the morning. Moreover, it was not long ago that your hotel was in business so the furniture and other basic amenities must still be there. We can arrange them ourselves for the night, you don't have to worry." said Manisha.

"Fine! I'll arrange a suite for you guys…" said Mr. Antani reluctantly.

"Thanks!" said Manisha flashing a brilliant smile towards Freddy who felt an immense pride for his wife.

They were shown to their rooms by Mr. Antani himself.

Their suite was nice. Describing it as comfy would be somewhat underestimating it. Frenisha knew that that when the resort would be ready to welcome guests it would a luxurious boutique one without any doubt.

But at the moment the thought that was disturbing them was food. Lonavala is no Mumbai that one can venture out at midnight and be sure to find restaurants and food joints open.

It was almost dark and if they were to buy food from any outside restaurant at other hotels then they would have to travel a long distance and. They were not sure if they could get their directions correct considering the fact that Paradise Inn was located in such a remote place.

It was almost as if their thoughts were being read because right at that moment Mr. Antani said, "We don't have a restaurant yet but there's a helping hand who cooks for me. And being my guests today I'd be pleased if you can have your dinner with me."

Frenisha looked at each other, relieved. Then turning to him Freddy said, "That's so thoughtful of you, sure we'd love to join you…"

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "I'll be expecting you at my cottage at 8 than…" And he turned to leave.

He had almost reached the door when he stopped as if suddenly remembering something.

Turning back, he said, "Once we get into business, you'll be our most esteemed guests here. Hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not! In fact we're flattered…" said Freddy. Giving them a brief nod and a smile Mr. Antani left.

As he left, Freddy turned to Manisha and said, "I'm tired and so I'm gonna rest this whole evening." Pulling off his shoes and his jacket Freddy leapt on the bed and started adjusting the quilt when suddenly he was stopped. He found Manisha's hand holding the quilt and (mock) anger in her eyes.

"We're only here for the weekend, so don't you think we should do some sight-seeing instead of wasting time like this?" she asked.

"But I'm tired" Freddy reasoned. "And it's almost 6. We're sure to lose our way if we go out now."

But it's Manisha who is always used to having her way with things.

"Lose our way? Aren't you a CID Officer?" she asked this time really annoyed.

"Yeah but it's not safe to go out at this time" Freddy tried his best mentally kicking himself for not being able to provide Manisha with a better excuse.

"Talking about safety? I know nothing will happen to me as long as you're around. But if you insist then we will stay within the boundaries of this resort" she said.

"Fine!" He said getting up. "You get freshened up, I'm waiting outside" and he pulled on his jacket once again.

He stepped out of their suite and went to the garden that the cottage overlooked wondering what was the reason that made such a fine resort close its doors and decided to search for answer.

Inside their suite, Manisha was choosing her dress for the evening. Finally she zeroed in on a royal blue colored sari.

As she wore it, she thought about putting on a bindi to complete her look. She knew that Freddy loved it when she wore a bindi and decided to look her best for him this evening.

***Flashback* **

Freddy had a long and tiring but exciting day at the bureau. He stretched his complaining limb as he rang the door-bell.

The door was opened by Manisha within seconds. He was mesmerized! It's not that Manisha isn't beautiful or Freddy hadn't seen her in that particular salwar suit before. But this evening, there's something different about her that caught his eyes even though he could not make it out. Then he realized… It's the bindi on her forehead… He had never seen her wearing a bindi before. It made her look even more beautiful!

He kept on staring at her.

"Seems like you're looking at a stranger." Manisha joked as she handed him a glass of water and took his jacket from his hand.

"The bindi… it looks nice on you" said a still stunned Freddy.

"Thanks" said a blushing Manisha giving her husband a shy smile.

***Flashback Ends***

She rummaged through her purse for the third time, but all the same—she had forgotten to bring her bindis. Suddenly her eyes fell on the mirror hanging above the chest. She saw a bindi stuck on it that would match her attire for the evening perfectly. It must have belonged to some previous boarder.

She debated whether to put it on for a moment finally settling on the affirmative.

**IN THE GARDEN**

Freddy wondered what was taking Manisha so long to change. In the two months of their marriage he had never seen her taking more than ten minutes to get ready for any occasion but today it's more than thirty minutes. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that he was concerned about her.

Suddenly there came a loud crashing noise as if someone had smashed some glass wares. He ran in that direction to see what made that sound… (Side-effects of being a CID Officer :p)

Another loud noise and he realized that it was coming from the manager's cottage and headed for that direction.

As he neared the cottage he saw that the door was left ajar and Manisha with her back turned to him. He could tell that she was fuming in anger and wondered what the reason was that had enraged her so much. He saw Mr. Antani in front of her, crouching in fear and one side of his forehead was bleeding profusely. Then, to his utter horror he noticed that the room was almost in ruins.

"You were there with Prakash that night" she shouted in a voice that sounded barely like hers.

"No! You're getting me wrong" pleaded Mr. Antani, almost crying.

Freddy wondered what they were talking about and who this Prakash was. To his utter horror he saw Manisha picking up a kitchen knife and advancing towards Mr. Antani, who already had his back to the wall. Without wasting another moment he went and caught hold of her hand. He didn't wanthis wife to be tagged a killer, whatever be the reason.

Being a CID Officer, he was not devoid of strength, but today it seemed as if Manisha's delicate frame was no match for him.

Seeing him there, Mr. Antani gained some courage "I wanted to help you two. Is this how you thank your benefactor?" he screamed.

"Oh! Shut up, you scumbag!" bellowed Manisha.

"Manisha! What are you talking about?" asked a confused Freddy.

Realizing it's his only chance of survival, Mr. Antani slipped away, unnoticed by Frenisha.

**A/N: **Guys, I know this chapter was too long. And I'm not satisfied with way it has turned out. But please review this chapter, because that's what encourages me to write. Any suggestions are welcome. And thanks a lot Originals143, Poesia-Raro, Metallic Mist, Kdlove-uall, RB-143cid and foreverknights28 for reviewing the last chapter. And once again please let me know how I fared with this one.

Thanks,

Take care.

ABBY


	4. Chapter 4:Her Story

**A/N: ** Guys, first of all I'm extremely sorry for updating this chapter so late. Actually I was running out of ideas, until my friend and fellow writer RB-friends helped me out. This chapter is her brainchild. And I've just penned it down. So, I would like to thank her from the bottom of my heart.

So, here's the fourth chapter… Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Her Story**

"Manisha!" Freddy called out, "What happened? And who is Prakash?" his confusion persisting.

Manish turned to him slowly and dropped the knife from her hand and took a few steps towards him.

Freddy was about to embrace her in a hug, but at that moment she spoke her first words after the incident which left Freddy stunned.

"Who are you?" she asked, her words were like a blow of hammer for him. There was no way that he could miss the inquisitive note in her voice.

"Manisha! I'm Freddy, your Fredericks" he tried to point out. But she kept on staring at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Who is Manisha?" she asked.

Freddy didn't know how to react to this. Still, he tried to handle the situation with as much deftness as possible.

" Come on, let's go to our suite and I'll explain everything there." He said.

"Why?" Manisha asked immediately, eyeing him with suspicion.

" Look, I'll help you in whatever you're looking for but first let's go to our suite." He said. "I mean my suite." He corrected himself quickly.

His mind wasn't yet ready to accept the fact that his wife, whom he loved more than anything else in this world was treating him as a stranger.

**IN THEIR SUITE**

Freddy entered the suite followed by Manisha. She looked hesitant and stood at the doorway.

"Well, at least come in and sit down…" said Freddy.

She hesitated for a while, as if debating whether to sit down or not. Finally she went to the sofa and sat down.

Freddy went to the bedroom and picked up the water jug along with a glass from the bedside table. He filled the glass with water and handed it to Manisha, who took it from him and took a sip.

"You haven't said your name yet." Freddy reminded her.

"I'm Mahima" said Manisha. "And my death is the reason that this resort had closed down."

Freddy didn't know how to react. He had no idea that the question that was troubling him for quite some time now would be answered in such a way.

Had it been under any other circumstance then he would have fainted by now. But this time his beloved Manisha's safety was at stake. And that was the only question that was bothering him- so much so that he felt no fear at all.

"How do you know Mr. Antani? And who is Prakash?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Prakash Giri was my boyfriend. I told him that I was carrying his child and wanted to get married. But he had other plans which I was not aware of. Keshav Antani is not only the manager but also the owner of this resort. Prakash brought me here promising that we'll get married in a temple. But the same night that we arrived here he changed his intensions. He told me that he'd marry me only if I aborted the child. But I wasn't ready for it so he strangled me to death in this very suite and buried my body in the garden." Said Manisha.

Freddy, who had been listening quietly all this while couldn't help but ask, "How does Mr. Antani fit into all this?"

"He had helped Prakash in killing me and hiding my body. He is a co-conspirator." Replied Manisha.

"So, now you want justice for yourself?"

"Yes"

"But why my wife?"

"Because she had put on the same bindi that I wore just before my death"

Freddy got up slowly, and went towards her.

Unbeknownst to Manisha, he had poured a little water in his cupped hands.

"I'm sorry" he said in a cold voice.

Manisha turned to look at him, confused. And he sprinkled the water on her face. She fell down on the sofa, unconscious.

Freddy picked her up in his arms and went to their bedroom. He put her down, gently and covered her up with the quilt. Sitting beside her, he raked her hair, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I'm sorry Manisha. But, you see this was the only way out." He thought. "But I promise, I'll delve into the root of all this and if there had indeed been a murder here, then I promise that the victim will get the justice due."

**A/N:** Guys, first of all thanks for reading. Mujhe yeh baat sunkar achcha laga ke aap sab logon ko last chapter ke bindi wala part pasand aye hain.

And Fk, is this what you had guessed?

And last but not least I would like to thank Hello CID (Srija), Originals143, Subhasree Saha, 143CID-AbhiTarika, Foreverknights28, Poesia-Raro, KDlove-uall, RB-Friends and Guest (though I wish I could've thanked you by name) for reviewing the last chapter. Do drop in a review telling me what you liked about this chapter and what you didn't. Your reviws mean a lot to me.

Thanks.

Take care,

ABBY


	5. Chapter 5: A Dayout

A/N: Guys, I know I'm late in updating this chapter, and I'm extremely sorry for that. And advanced apologies for putting in two flashbacks in one single chapter.

Now, **here's** the next chapter… Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5: THE DAYOUT**

Manisha opens her eyes slowly, but had to shut them up immediately. It was like she was stung by the light. Her head was heavy. Had she been drinking the previous night then it would have been her worst possible hangover.

Once again, she tried to open her eyes. She fared much better this time. It was already morning. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 10. Then she looked around the room. Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

They were supposed to go for a walk last evening. She remembered she wore one of her saris and had put on a bindi. But she could not recollect what happened after that. Right at that moment Freddy entered the bedroom. There was a tray in his hands. He put it down on the coffee table in the corner.

"Good morning, Madam!" he said in a happy voice.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"You were so tired that you fell asleep." He said, not wanting her to go through the ordeal all over again.

"Fell asleep?" she asked eyeing him with suspicion. Her expressions clearly reflected the fact that she didn't buy any of his explanations.

"The coffee is getting cold, why don't you just go and freshen up?" he asked trying to change the topic.

She was about to get out of bed when she noticed that she was still in the sari. All of a sudden, she remembered everything.

***flashback***

As she put on the bindi her eyes fell on something sticking out from the back of the mirror. As soon as she pulled it out, her eyes widened in horror. It was a photograph of Mahima and Prakash. She knew them very well. They had been her seniors in college and were considered as a perfect couple. However, their relationship had been far from perfect. With Mahima's death and Prakash's disappearance, everyone thought that they had met with some accident. Nevertheless, Manisha, who had always been like a younger sister to Mahima, had always suspected foul play. She felt like crying, as if a dagger had sliced her heart, and then she could not remember anything. As if her memory is like writing on a blackboard and someone had simply used a duster to rub it off.

***flashback ends***

"We promised Mr. Antani that we'd be leaving in an hour's time." She said, "We should get ready now."

"Right!" he said wondering where Mr. Antani would be now. "I've got a place booked for us in another hotel and I've also called up ACP Sir to extend my leave." He said with a smile.

"I'll go and do the packing." she said.

"I've taken care of that too. All you need to do right now is to freshen up and have the breakfast that I've prepared for you." He said with a smile.

"Aww! How sweet of you..." she said planting a kiss on his cheek making him blush scarlet. And she left to get freshened up leaving a blushing Freddy behind.

**After sometime,**

Manisha came out looking stunning as usual.

"How far is this place that you've booked for us from here?" she asked toweling her hair dry.

"Not too far. It's called Sai Moreshwar and it's around 7 Kms from the Kurla caves."

"Great! We can visit the Kurla caves today itself then." She said excitedly.

"And do some shopping too." He added.

**After five Hours,**

"Freddy, I'm tired. Let's go and have something." Said Manisha as they came out of the Kurla caves.

"Sure! Let's check out that one." Said Freddy pointing across the road to an eatery.

"OK" she said, somehow managing to drag her aching legs across the road.

They sat at a table after ordering sandwiches and coffee. "You know what Freddy? This reminds me of our first date." She said with a smile.

"Me too." He said.

***flashback***

It was an awesome day for all the students of St. Sebastian's college as their exams had ended just a few minutes ago permitting all the students to forego their late night study sessions, group studies and hours of digging through notes for a while. She too was no exception. Right now, making plans with her friends to go and watch a movie, she had no idea that her someone else was making some other plan for her too.

He had to leave the examination hall immediately after submitting the answer script and had to be careful to stay out of his friends' way. He knew that if they were able to spot him today, then all of his grand plans would be destroyed.

He hurried towards her as soon as he spotted her. But the confidence in his stride ceased as soon as he noticed that she was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Damn!" he thought, "Why do they always have to hang around in groups. Can't they ever leave her alone?" He punched his fist, frustrated as he saw his cherubic beauty laughing hard at one of the jokes the girls had cracked.

"Manisha!" He called out as he approached her. The girls around her had started giggling and nudging each other. This made Freddy even more nervous. Manisha didn't say anything to her friends but her facial expression revealed the fact that she was not pleased with them for making Freddy nervous.

"Yes?" she asked trying to keep her voice as normal as possible. She knew that Freddy was no stud, yet she had always enjoyed the attention that he gave her. But, right at this moment she was quite angry with her friends for making him even more nervous.

He took a breath in to retain his calm, "Will you go and have a cup of coffee with me?" he asked in a single breath.

The giggling around her had increased, and she felt awkward to be asked out in front of all her friends. "Sure!" she said with a smile. He was on cloud nine. He never knew that she'd be ready to go.

**That night,**

Freddy recounted the evening as he walked Manisha to her house. He thought this evening to be the best one in his life till date.

Manisha had enjoyed his company a lot too. She had been to dates with other men before. But none of them had been able to grab her attention the way Freddy did.

"Manisha," Freddy said as they reached her doorsteps, "I want to tell you something."

She knew what he had to say but decided to sport a questioning look.

"Well, I" he started after clearing his throat, "I loved-"she waited for him to finish the sentence. "I loved the coffee they served." He finished.

"Me too." She smiled, thinking, "I just hope someday you let me know your true feelings." and went inside.

Freddy dialed his mother's number as soon a she left.

"I've found you something, Mom." He said as his mother picked up the call.

"What is it, Darling?" His mother asked.

"Your Daughter-in-law." Said a confident Freddy.

***flashback Ends***

"Why are they taking so much time?" asked an impatient Manisha.

"I'll just go and check." Said the ever-caring Freddy and went towards the counter once again.

"Can you please prepare our order fast/ We've got a long way to cover." Freddy lied.

"We're almost done, sir!" Replied a voice.

"There are a lot of hotels around here. Why aren't you putting up at one of them?" asked the cashier.

"Actually we've booked ourselves at Paradise Inn." Said Freddy.

"Are you mental? They say it's haunted like crazy." The horror was visible on the cashier's face.

"Why? Did anything happen there?" asked Freddy, curious.

"As far as I know, someone killed and buried a girl in the garden of that resort."

"Didn't the killer get caught?"

"No. The local police investigated the case but could not arrest anyone."

"Then they must have gone wrong with the investigation.'

"How do you know? Are you a police officer yourself?"

Fortunately, for Freddy, his order arrived right at that moment and he left the counter with his order.

**Half an hour later,**

"Awesome day, what d'you think?" Freddy asked Manisha, pulling off his jacket as they entered their suite.

However, she just kept on staring at him with a sarcastic smile.

"What's wrong, Manisha?" Are you upset with something?" Freddy asked again.

"You shouldn't have thrown water on my face like that." Replied Manisha, her voice heavier.

**A/N:** Guys, in the last few weeks I've noticed that I've lost some readers. But I don't know what the reason is. Therefore, it's my earnest request to you that if there is anything that you don't like about my stories then please let me know about them so that I can improve my writing. Thanks to Ori143, KD Di, Blindredeyes, hello cid, RB-Friends, FK, CID Rocks and guest for your reviews.

Dear guest, if you are reading this, then I'll upload the second chapter of YOU ARE MY ANGEL on Wednesday.

Thanks,

Take Care,

ABBY.


End file.
